


Bi-sex-u-al

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, Dorks, Drabble, Fluff, GSA, Gay Club, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, club, ”Platonic” kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Jeremy didn’t plan to come out like this.





	Bi-sex-u-al

**Author's Note:**

> This might suck because I wrote it on a whim on an airplane in only an hour. Also, sorry if the formatting is screwed up, this is the first time I’ve posted from mobile so we’ll see how this goes.
> 
> Also!! Mildly influenced by events in my life. I’m also actually in the GSA club at my school (which stands for Gender-Sexuality Alliance if you didn’t know). So yeah!

“Hey are you down for GSA today, Jer?”

Jeremy spun around, pulling on his jacket. “Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Michael sighed with a dramatic fall, slamming his best friend’s locker shut. “You’ve just been exhausted after school lately and I didn’t want this club to become a tedious thing- I mean, you don’t have to go just for me…”

Jeremy took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “You know I would do things for you, but I promise this isn’t one of those things. I’m not just doing this just out of pity, I _want_ to be there.”

Michael swallowed. “If you’re sure.”

The paler lifted the hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it so soft it almost wasn’t there. Michael chained his heart down so it wouldn’t fly away at the action- it was sadistic to get his own hopes up for something he knew wasn’t true.

“I’m sure.” Jeremy confirmed, bringing him back to reality.

“Right.” Michael coughed awkwardly. “Well, uh… let’s go then.”

“Ayyyyyee!” Rich whooped as they made it to the classroom. “The Boyfs are Heere!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Why do you still call us that? We’re not dating.”

Rich grinned deviously. “-Yet.”

The Filipino scoffed dismissively. “...Or ever.”

And- wait, why did Jeremy look so _sad_? Did he miss something? _I’ll ask later._

He shrugged off his backpack, sitting on the tabletop. Looking around, he saw that no one else was there yet. “Sooo… where is everybody?”

Just then, Jake shouldered himself into the room. He had the most extracurricular experience and was elected (elected, as in practically forced into) being the club leader. “Well,” He said, “Chrissie has voice lessons to practice for the upcoming show, that Derek kid whose mom forced him into this is a no-show, Remy said they had a science lab to finish and Brooke and Chloe are…... around here somewhere…”

Rich face split into a gape-toothed smile. “You know what that means!!”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“THE STRAIGHTS ARE ABSENT.” He burst out.

The other teen nearly choked. “What do you mean?”

The tiny bi chuckled lowly. “Look around you. Even if Chloe and Brooke were here, we’re all queer.”

Jeremy flushed, ticking his hands on the table to his own beat. “He’s right.” He said in a faint voice.

Michael’s brain was running a mile a minute. “WAIT.”

He clapped his palms to Jeremy’s cheeks, pulling their faces almost-uncomfortably closer. “You’re not straight?” His voice was low and demanding.

Jeremy stared back with huge snowy eyes, the tiniest private smile gracing his lips. “I’m bi-sex-u-al.” He said, enunciating each separate syllable like a dork.

Michael fell back a little. “And how come Mr. Richard Goranski knew before I did?” He asked with a frustrated whine to his tone.

“Because Mr. Richard Goranski’s reaction was expected. I didn’t know how you would take it.”

Michael huffed, collapsing to the floor in exasperation.

Rich whistled. “That was really hot.”

“Fuck off, Richard.”

Jake wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Yeah, Sir Richard Goranski. _Shut up._ ”

“Make me.”

And in this moment of tranquility, laying across the cold, hard tile- Jake and Rich making out in the background- Michael reflected on all of it. Jeremy hadn’t been straight this whole time? He’d been _bi-sex-u-al?_ During every late-night cuddle session? He’d been bi during every stolen kiss?

Maybe they had a lot to discuss.

 


End file.
